Remembers
by Yunea
Summary: OS sur les Maraudeurs, en deux parties. Fin alternative. Personnages mystères.
1. Chapter 1 : Happy End

**Chalit chalut ! Me revoilà avec l'autre OS dont je vous avez parlé, celui qui a été inspiré par une montre ^^  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
Je dois vous dire qu'au début, j'étais pas sûre de la fin. Je m'explique : j'avais fait une Happy End (celle-là) mais j'étais aussi inspirée pour une Bad End. Et j'hésitais entre les deux, du coup bah... Je les ai écrites toutes les deux et je vais poster cet OS en deux fois, la Happy End et la Bad End ^^**  
 **Je n'ai pas nommé les personnages exprès, sauf à la fin de la Bad End, ce qui fait que vous ne saurez que si vous la lisez ^^ (Bon, j'ai laissé quelques indices mais vraiment très peu :p je pourrais peut-être vous donner un Easter Egg si j'ai envie mais je suis d'humeur à vous laisser mariner)** **Voilà, j'ai finis mon racontage de vie habituel, je vous laisse lire, j'vous retrouve en bas !**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

L'homme posa son journal et soupira bruyamment, couvrant le bruit de l'horloge murale, qui commençait à devenir assourdissant, dans le silence épais de la vieille demeure. Il releva les yeux sur la pendule, qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée, répandant ainsi son _tic-tac_ dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Il la fixa pendant quelques instants, rythmés par le bruit incessant, avant de poser son regard sur la pièce à vivre qu'il haïssait tant. En fait, il haïssait toute la bâtisse, de sa façade extérieure au moindre grain de poussière qui voletait dans l'air, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'apesanteur, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la porte, les fenêtres qui étaient son seul contact avec le monde extérieur, la cheminée, la bibliothèque pour finalement atterrir sur la table basse, à côté du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait. Il avisa alors un épais volume, dont la couverture était en cuir et les reliures en or. Il se pencha pour le prendre lorsqu'il vit le titre du livre. _Maraudeurs à Poudlard_. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, empreint d'hésitation puis le prit entre ses mains fines. Il le posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la première page, souriant légèrement quand il vit la photo.

Ils étaient quatre jeunes garçons de onze ans, tous dans la même maison, Gryffondor. Ils étaient presque tout de suite devenus amis, se protégeant les uns les autres, se jurant de ne jamais s'abandonner. Lorsque la photo avait été prise, le secret de Remus Lupin avait été découvert deux lune auparavant et Sirius Black lui avait promis de l'aider.  
Ils n'avaient que onze ans mais déjà, les deux garçons étaient liés par une promesse que jamais, jamais ils ne rompraient.

L'homme dans le canapé eut un léger rire sans joie, chargé d'amertume et de regrets, puis il tourna délicatement la page, avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Il passa lentement ses doigts sur la nouvelle image, amusé. James Potter était en train de lever théâtralement les bras au ciel sous le regard mi-agacé mi-amusé de Peter Pettigrow, tandis que Sirius et Remus couraient vers eux, hilares, et que Lily Evans les poursuivait, furieuse. La scène se déroulait dans le parc, en été, près du lac.

Le sorcier continua à regarder les photos, tour à tour amusé, nostalgique ou triste. Ce fut cependant la dernière image qui eut raison de lui.

Ils étaient tous là, dans le salon des Potter, deux jours avant leur mort. Ils venaient de fêter Halloween en avance car Peter ne pourrait être présent le soir du 31.  
La photo avait été prise en fin de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous endormis. Il vit James serrer sa femme dans ses bras et se regarda dormir paisiblement, blotti contre son amant, qui le tenait comme un doudou.

Personne ne se doutait alors que deux jours plus tard, leur groupe éclaterait en morceaux, que James et Lily mourraient, que Peter les avait trahis, que Sirius partirait à Azkaban et que Remus se penserait le dernier des Maraudeurs.

L'homme sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il n'avait pu pleurer la perte de son meilleur ami et de son amant pendant tant d'années, alors il le faisait maintenant, maintenant que la guerre était terminée, maintenant que les morts étaient morts et que les vivants reconstruisaient tout.

Il essuya doucement sa joue et referma l'album avant de le remettre à sa place, le cœur lourd de regret et de chagrin.

Il se rassit lentement et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, ses pensées échappant à tout contrôle, s'endormant peu à peu, bercé par le _tic-tac_ de l'horloge murale.

C'est ainsi que le retrouva son amant, qui était parti faire des courses. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et sourit doucement en le voyant, avant d'aviser le livre sur la table basse. Il eut un sourire nostalgique et le prit dans ses mains, regardant les images avec le même sourire d'amusement teinté de regrets.

Lorsqu'il referma le volume, il posa son regard sur son amour endormi et prit une décision.

Même si plus rien ne serait comme avant, ils reconstruiraient un avenir et seraient heureux.

Foi de Maraudeur.

 **.**

 **Voilà, c'est terminé !**

 **Alors euh ui, c'est très guimauve à la fin mais j'l'ai bien aimé ^^  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews ^^ (pis si vous avez pas aimé aussi, ça me permettra de m'améliorer ^^)**

 **Ce soir je vous poste la suite, avec la Bad End**

 **A plus mes pandas !  
Yu'**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fin alternative (Bad End)

**Hey !  
Oui, je sais je devais poster ce chapitre hier soir mais j'ai eu des complications (malade, le réseau qui saute puis plus d'électricité, c'était donc un peu compliqué, gomen)  
Donc comme je vous le disais hier, cette histoire est en deux parties et voici la deuxième partie !  
Je vous laisse encore une fois chercher les personnages (ah oui, c'est le même début, la grande flemmarde que je suis a juste changé la fin ^^)  
Le disclaimer n'a pas changé, les personnages, l'histoire blablabla...**

 **Je vous laisse lire ^^**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

L'homme posa son journal et soupira bruyamment, couvrant le bruit de l'horloge murale, qui commençait à devenir assourdissant, dans le silence épais de la vieille demeure. Il releva les yeux sur la pendule, qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée, répandant ainsi son _tic-tac_ dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Il la fixa pendant quelques instants, rythmés par le bruit incessant, avant de poser son regard sur la pièce à vivre qu'il haïssait tant. En fait, il haïssait toute la bâtisse, de sa façade extérieure au moindre grain de poussière qui voletait dans l'air, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'apesanteur comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la porte, les fenêtres qui étaient son seul contact avec le monde extérieur, la cheminée, la bibliothèque pour finalement atterrir sur la table basse, à côté du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait. Il avisa alors un épais volume, dont la couverture était en cuir et les reliures en or. Il se pencha pour le prendre lorsqu'il vit le titre du livre. _Maraudeurs à Poudlard_. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, empreint d'hésitation puis le prit entre ses mains fines. Il le posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la première page, souriant légèrement quand il vit la photo.

Ils étaient quatre jeunes garçons de onze ans, tous dans la même maison, Gryffondor. Ils étaient presque tout de suite devenus amis, se protégeant les uns les autres, se jurant de ne jamais s'abandonner. Lorsque la photo avait été prise, le secret de Remus Lupin avait été découvert deux lune auparavant et Sirius Black lui avait promis de l'aider.  
Ils n'avaient que onze ans mais déjà, les deux garçons étaient liés par une promesse que jamais, jamais ils ne rompraient.

L'homme dans le canapé eut un léger rire sans joie, chargé d'amertume et de regrets, puis il tourna délicatement la page, avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Il passa lentement ses doigts sur la nouvelle image, amusé. James Potter était en train de lever théâtralement les bras au ciel sous le regard mi-agacé mi-amusé de Peter Pettigrow, tandis que Sirius et Remus couraient vers eux, hilares, et que Lily Evans les poursuivait, furieuse. La scène se déroulait dans le parc, en été, près du lac.

Le sorcier continua à regarder les photos, tour à tour amusé, nostalgique ou triste. Ce fut cependant la dernière image qui eut raison de lui.

Ils étaient tous là, dans le salon des Potter, deux jours avant leur mort. Ils venaient de fêter Halloween en avance car Peter ne pourrait être présent le soir du 31.  
La photo avait été prise en fin de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous endormis. Il vit James serrer sa femme dans ses bras et se regarda dormir paisiblement, blotti contre son amant, qui le tenait comme un doudou.

Personne ne se doutait alors que deux jours plus tard, leur groupe éclaterait en morceaux, que James et Lily mourraient, que Peter les avait trahis, que Sirius partirait à Azkaban et que Remus se penserait le dernier des Maraudeurs.

L'homme sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il n'avait pu pleurer la perte de son meilleur ami et de son amant pendant longtemps, alors il le faisait maintenant, maintenant que la guerre était finie.  
Il savait que d'autres perles salées suivraient la première et les laissa couler.

Il pleura longtemps, très longtemps, la mort de celui qu'il aimait.  
Il pleura sur sa stupidité, sur son manque de confiance.  
Il pleura sur la cruauté de la vie. Elle lui avait donné la possibilité de le revoir, de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, pour l'arracher à lui presque aussitôt.  
Il pleura, tout simplement.  
Jamais il ne pourrait oublier celui qui avait ravis son cœur.

Il se roula en boule sur le canapé, serrant l'album contre lui et ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant toujours à flot sur ses joues. Il espérait presque ne plus avoir à se réveiller, à subir la douleur de la perte.

Alors il partait dans ses rêves, dans ces rêves si merveilleux, si doux. Dans ces rêves où il pouvait vivre avec son aimé. Dans ces rêves où il était toujours en vie.

Alors il s'endormit une dernière fois, pour ne plus avoir à se réveiller le lendemain, pour ne plus à subir la douleur de la perte.  
Il s'endormit une dernière fois et rejoignit enfin Sirius Black, pour ne plus le quitter.

Plus jamais.

 **.**

 **Voilà, c'est terminé !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant (j'suis émotive, oui)**

 **Bisous mes pandas !  
Yu'**


End file.
